Operation: McDonalds
by KatieLovesPeterPan
Summary: What happens when the team gets McDonalds Happy Meals and discovers they are the toys? One-shot. It's my first FanFic so please R&R


**A/N: I wrote this because I couldn't help but wonder what would happen... Plus I saw a commercial for McDonalds and spazzed when I realized they had YJ toys... I'm determined to get the Robin toy, but they never have it when I go :(**

**Anyway! I hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (obviously) or McDonalds (double obviously)**

* * *

><p>Location: Mount Justice<p>

"Alright! Lunch time!" Kid Flash stated as he sprinted into the main room. He stopped abruptly when he saw Aqualad, Superboy, and Robin sitting at the table eating food out of... McDonalds Happy Meals containers?

"Hey! You got lunch without me?" he yelled. Kid Flash walked over to them with his hands crossed over his chest.

Robin laughed and handed him a red box with McDonalds's trademark smile in yellow on the one side.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you."

Kid Flash's face lit up and he snatched the container out of Robin's outstretched hand, immediately opening the box and eating the chicken nuggets from within.

"So why'd you guys get McDonalds in the first place?" Kid Flash asked nobody in particular. It was Aqualad who answered.

"Robin wanted Superboy and me to have our first tastes of fast-food. And quite honestly I'm regretting it. Having checked the nutrition label I am sure this food isn't good for us."

"Kalder you sound like a teenage girl who's watching her weight." The fastest boy alive commented.

Artemis and Miss Martian walked into the room, Artemis was scowling; she'd heard Kid Flash's comment.

"I resent that!" she told him.

Kid Flash was about to argue with her but Robin cut him off.

"Two Happy Meals for our favorite female team members..." the girls took the boxes. Miss Martian opened the box with curiosity.

"What is this?" her voice laced with wonder.

"It's called a Happy Meal." Robin laughed as he said this as he had just told her the name of what he was giving her.

"Aren't these things supposed to come with stupid little plastic toys?" Artemis commented.

Everyone stuck their hand into their box and when they pulled out their toy their jaws dropped with shock.

"No... Way..." Robin and Kid Flash said in unison. The other team members were just too shocked to say anything.

"I GOT A KID FLASH TOY! It's like a tiny replica of me!" Kid Flash shouted.

Coincidently Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad had also gotten themselves. Artemis and Miss Martian on the other hand...

"You've got to be kidding me." Artemis rolled her eyes as she unwrapped her Kid Flash toy.

"You know you've always wanted a mini statuette of me..." the boy said only trying to annoy the archer even more.

Miss Martian blushed as she opened her package with a small plastics replica of Superboy inside.

"Whoa! If I press this button it makes my arm-" Kalder started to say before he was hit with two tiny bird-a-rangs. Robin laughed.

"Sweet! My mini-me shoots things!" he smiled and reloaded his toy for another attack. He was just about to fire another round on Kalder when a cold voice broke the air.

"What are you all doing?" Batman asked. He was scowling at the unhealthy food the teens were consuming.

"Uh... Just playing with our Happy Meal toys." Kid Flash told the Dark Knight.

Batman walked to get a closer look and his face grew (even more) passive when he saw the toys.

"Where did you get those?" he asked with anger in his voice. Robin told him they came with their McDonalds Happy Meals. To this Batman said:

"One, never eat that stuff again. It's not good for you. And two, if the McDonalds Company is selling toys of the team then they know about it. It could be nothing, or maybe..." he paused, "it's possible that someone could be working undercover within the McDonalds Company, hoping to bring the team down.

"Batman they're just stupid little toys-" Robin tried to reason, but Batman cut him off.

"These 'stupid little toys', as you call them, could potentially compromise everything we- meaning the JLA- have been working for: to keep this team covert and unknown by outsiders."

Young Justice turned to look at each other with disbelief.

"Starting now your mission is to go to the McDonalds company and figure out what they want." with that Batman walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Location: Unknown<p>

"Does the team suspect anything?" the man asked, his voice was shaking with fear. He was the CEO of McDonalds so he didn't usually get involved with crime, but he'd been blackmailed into the situation.

"No," the voice coming from the large monitor answered, "but soon they will, and then our plan with begin. Soon The Light will finally put its plan into action."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah the ending is kinda weird but the end of every Young Justice episode always has the villains talking to the mysterious people on the monitors so...**

**Oh! Speaking of episodes, when is YJ starting up again? They need to end this no new episode thing... I need more episodes or I'll explode!**


End file.
